


Calling Occupants of Interplanetary Craft [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 70's song title, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Intoxication, Peter Quill is basically Mal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, River ought to stop playing with the time space continuum, Some Humor, Walk Into A Bar, aka is that a raccoon or am I really drunk, because Quill and Mal are both basically Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Calling Occupants of Interplanetary Craft" by meridian_rose. </p>
<p>They call us the Guardians of the Galaxy," Quill said, still somewhat peeved. "You're not from the galaxy?" For the intoabar prompt "Peter Quill goes into a bar and meets Simon Tam"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Occupants of Interplanetary Craft [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757954) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Length: 12:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/calling%20occupants%20of%20interplanetary%20craft.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
